


On the Waiting Side

by PFL (msmoat)



Series: The Rosie Series [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/pseuds/PFL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is waiting for his broken leg to heal and for Doyle to call. He's not very patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Waiting Side

**Author's Note:**

> _A second story for Rosie--who took a tumble, much like Bodie._

Bodie manoeuvred towards the stairs, taking his time. It felt good to be up and moving with a destination in mind, even if--

_What the hell you think you're doing?_

Bodie stopped, hands gripping the crutches. Oh, now, that was unfair. Doyle wasn't even there, but his unsolicited opinion was still ringing in Bodie's head. Bodie clamped his jaw shut and moved on towards the stairs.

_Bodie_.

Sod it! He turned round with a jerk, made his way back to his flat, and slammed the door closed behind him. Interfering bast-- The telephone rang. Bodie glared at it, then moved forward. If it stopped ringing before he got to it, he was going to shoot it. He picked up the handset, but knocked against the table with his crutch, and jarred it. The base of the phone slid towards the edge of the table. Bodie made a grab for it, but only succeeded in upending the table completely. The phone clattered to the floor. Bodie clutched the handset, and wavered a moment on his good foot, but managed to stay upright. "What?" he snarled into the handset.

"And bloody good afternoon to you, too."

Bodie closed his eyes for a moment. "About time you called."

"Missed me?" He could hear the smile in Doyle's voice.

Bodie eased down onto the armchair. "Have you been gone?"

"Dropped the phone, didn't you?"

"It was the shock of hearing it ring."

"Well, perhaps if you wouldn't alienate everyone by yelling when you answer it...."

"Have you ever been in a cast?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, then."

"But I was on crutches that time I was shot--remember?"

Bodie grinned. "You threw one of them out the window."

"Accidentally."

"I caught you halfway down the stairs, trying to retrieve it."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. You might also remember I didn't get far, did I?"

Bodie sighed. "You know about the lift."

"I just got off the line with Cowley."

"Bloody hell. How did he know?"

"It seems your neighbour...."

"Mrs Thompson." Bodie rolled his eyes.

"The very one. She complained to Cowley about you practicing on the stairs."

"How does she know Cowley?"

"OAP network."

"Eh?"

"How should I know? He wasn't best pleased. You're moving house as soon as you're recovered."

Bodie groaned.

"Meanwhile, we would all appreciate it if you wouldn't attempt to parachute down twelve flights of stairs."

"I wasn't--"

"That's what you would have done, if you'd fallen."

"There are landings in the way."

"Think of having a broken arm as well as the broken ankle."

"I wouldn't have fallen."

"That's not the only way to end up with a broken arm."

"You can't break my arm if you're up in Manchester."

"I'll be home eventually."

"Ah, but you won't want me to have a broken arm then."

"Or anything else. Your head in particular." Doyle's voice changed. "Stay put, eh?"

"The lift is broken."

"It won't be for long. Have you got food in?"

"Yes." Bodie heaved a sigh. "I'm bloody bored, Ray."

"Call Murphy. He'll--"

"I don't want Murphy."

"I should hope not. Although I would like to see his face if you--"

"Doyle."

"I miss you too, mate."

"How is it up there?"

"Hmm. Smoky."

"But boring?"

There was a slight pause, and Bodie's free hand tightened into a fist. "No."

"Ah. That's good." His stomach was tight. "It's not a waste of your time, then, being up there."

"That depends on your point of view." There was another pause and Bodie heard a voice in the background. "Have to run, mate. Rain's starting up again."

"Ray--"

"Anson's good, and I'm better. You just stay in one piece for me to come home to, right?"

"Right." But the connection was cut off on his word. Bodie sat for a moment, his eyes on the handset. There wasn't a bloody thing he could do. He had to trust Ray to take care of himself. Trust Anson-- He threw the handset to the floor. Five more bloody weeks to go.

END

_July 2008_


End file.
